secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Future plans for the wiki
Introduction Hi everyone, Eggy Lippmann in da hizzouse. I am opening up this article so we can discuss in a central place our plans for the future. First and foremost, thank you all for the growing number and quality of your contributions. This has greatly surpassed my wildest dreams. For such a long time there was only me and Oz here, but now we have a few regular contributors, and a lot of feature-quality articles. Growth Whenever I come here, there are dozens, hundreds of new edits. Still, history, especially in a fast-growing world like Second Life, is something that grows exponentially. Just look at our "Sim Histories" - back in the day, we fully intended on documenting a little bit of history about each sim! Now there are 2000 of them. It's impossible to even begin to harvest information about them. I'm gonna have to quote Philip: "We are a village. Can you imagine us as a city?" Even though the project seems quite successful now, we are still very few. What should we do to attract more people? Broadening the scope I get a lot of complaints from people, saying they dont have anything really historic to add. I have talked to several people about this and the response has been overwhelmingly positive. What do you think of broadening the scope of this wiki, making it into a more generic encyclopedia, sorta like wikipedia? What's the best way to go about it? Should we start by slowly adding non-history stuff before announcing the big change or just announce our intention and hope we get more contributions that way? Increasing our in-world presence Most people don't read the forums. It has been suggested that we should advertise in-world, maybe use something like MetaAdVerse? Are there any other advertising companies? Anyone want to volunteer to run a small ad campaign? I'll put up L$5k. What do you think of something like a "SL Historical Interest Building" program? We could put up a notecard dispenser at historical places with info about the place, our project, the museum, and the wiki. My place in Afton is probably over 2 years old, so if anyone wants to create a texture for it, I will gladly put something up. Maybe we could include in the notecard some landmarks to other historical places, sort of like a webring? The Tateru Effect Well, so much for growth! LOL! With the precious help of wonder woman Tateru Nino, charismatic leader of the SL volunteer corps, we got an ad permanently placed on Help Island and several other places. It seems she has personally developed an interest in this wiki and brought along some friends to boot. Thanks must also go to other driven newcomers such as Eep Quirk and Dyne Talamasca for their frequent contributions. We're growing faster than ever - let's hope it lasts :) Any thoughts on recent wiki developments, coping with growth, and improving communication between people? I would like to hold some sort of inworld meeting and get people talking to each other and getting to know one another. What days and times are best for you? We should probably do it on a weekend to accomodate the different timezones. Use the Discussion page for this page to give your input. Proposed Guidelines (Continued from User talk:Eep) We need to lay down some more specific rules in order to avoid unpleasant misunderstandings. Here is my proposal. Post your input below, instead of modifying this. Users will agree not to create the following: ::* Common dictionary terms - we're not a dictionary ::* Pages that only host a link ::* Script commands ::* Redirects to orphans ::* Redirects to short pages ::* Pages that have been deleted by the administration The administration may exercise their right to delete the aforementioned pages and issue a warning. However, some leeway has to be granted to users. The administration should give users a grace period of 7 days to see if they or anyone else actually develops the page a bit further. Users that ressurect a deleted page will be warned. More than three deleted page ressurections, 24 hour ban. Ban time may be doubled with each reincidence. Users will agree to adhere to the following guidelines: ::* A stub has to be something at least 3-5 lines long. ::* Try to see if your content can fit in existing articles first. ::* Articles have to be related to SL in some way. ::* User names have to be traceable to SL accounts. ::* Do not delete large amounts of information. ::* Do not alter User and Talk pages in a way that may change their meaning. Category:Content